


Unapologize

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Lions in a Hamlet Like Plot", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya is so Done With Lexa, Clarke Loves The Lion King, F/F, First "I love you", Fluff, Lexa's a dork, Rated for Anya's Cursing, Raven and Anya Are Totally Sleeping Together, Seriously Lexa's Gotta Get It Together, sort of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's freaking out, Anya's done with her sister making a mess, Clarke's freaking out at home and Raven just wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologize

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood... Which I probably listened to three dozen times while writing this.

**Unapologize**

“Please, tell me you’re joking.” She met the other woman’s helpless gaze and watched as she mutely shook her head, causing the slightly older woman to let out a groan and turned her back on the mortified brunette, choosing instead to busy herself with the tea she was making rather than dealing with the emotional mess of a teen currently curled up in a ball on her couch. Part of her felt bad for the girl, she looked beyond pathetic, wrapped up in every blanket she could find in the center of the couch so that only her face was visible through a small opening she had left so she could breath and the picture was only made worse by the painful whimpering she couldn’t make the words out through the thick blankets.

There was the other part of her however that was ready to drag the brunette across town by her ear if she had to and force her to deal with the miserable situation she had managed to get herself stuck in before it all blew up in both of their faces. So she did the diplomatic thing and remained silent, giving the depressed teen a chance to collect her thoughts before she was drilled by the older woman. After a couple of minutes of crushing silence she made her way back over to the depressed bundle of blankets and slid a hot cup of tea it front of it. The face buried inside a blanket bundle glanced between her and the cup questioningly. “I know how you take your tea, now take it and explain how you managed to mess up this badly… I taught you better than this… Did you remember any of our lessons? Actually don’t answer that. I like to think that I managed to teach you something even if you royally screwed this one up.” The girl in the blanket bundle huffed and tore the fabric off of her so she could reach for her tea. She cradled the drink delicately for a couple seconds after taking her first sip before finally speaking.

“I don’t know what happened Anya. One second things were going perfect and then I got carried away and well… I said something stupid.” Anya glared at the teen as she took another sip from her still hot beverage and she found herself wondering if she should have made herself something a little stronger.

“Please tell me you didn’t use that line about the cat… Cause that was terrible, hell, if she slapped you over it I wouldn’t blame her. Fuck it, I’m going to slap you if you used that one…”

“I didn’t! Gesh, Anya. I have more tact than that… not much more as it seems but still more than that.” Anya sighed and collapsed against the back of the couch, glad that she wasn’t going to need to beat her best friend to a pulp.

“Okay… So what happened, cause you said you screwed up when you got here and you still haven’t elaborated on that yet.” The younger teen groaned and threw herself dramatically across the couch so she was laying across Anya’s outstretched legs and proceeded to bury her face in one of the fluffy, decorative pillows adorning it.

“So, it was perfect.” Anya raised an eyebrow at the brunette and began to say something, but she was cut off before she could say anything. “Let me finish. It was perfect, we went to see that new movie at the drive in theatre and it was terrible, seriously it should have terrible ratings, the critics went super lightly on it… Anyways, though it was fine cause she enjoyed making fun of the bad acting and horrible special effects even more than I did, and she held my hand the whole time which was definitely a plus. I might actually end up giving the movie one star just cause she was holding my hand. Anyways, after that monstrosity they tried to pass as a movie was over we went to that Mexican restaurant downtown and we ate spicy food. It was delicious, like normal, so they get to keep their five star rating. Naturally thought we ran into Finn when we were leaving and he acted like a douchebag. He actually had the audacity to tell her they should go out again, like I was standing right there and we were clearly on a date but he still said that. But she punched him and cursed him out when he tried to kiss her so that was fun… Actually, I didn’t know she know so many curse words… Or so many creative ways to string them into a sentence.” Anya clamped a hand over the other girl’s mouth and looked at her, stuck between annoyance and confusion.

“Lexa slowdown for a moment and breath… And I’m missing the part in all of this where you make a fool of yourself and end up on my doorstep at midnight complaining about how your life is over.” Lexa licked Anya’s hand, causing the other girl to quickly jerk her hand away with a look of disgust on her face as she wiped her hand clean on Lexa’s t-shirt. “That’s so gross, do you know how much bacteria is in human saliva? Let me tell you it’s…”

“Anya. Emergency. Pay attention. I’m getting to it hold on a second.” Lexa sat back up and looked at Anya in desperation, leading the other girl to allow her to continue her story despite her wanting to lecture on bacteria. “Okay so after Finn got knocked back down to size and we left, she got all flustered and was embarrassed and it was adorable and I might have kissed her to shut her up and she was still all blushy and adorable when we got to the art museum, but she still got us in and showed me her pieces that are on display and they are so good! I mean, I know she’s good, but these were the ones she hadn’t shown me before, so I was still shocked and all…”

“Lexa, I love you but seriously get on with it. I know you two are sickeningly adorable when you’re together, that’s not news to anyone.” Lexa glared at her, but carried on anyways. “Okay, fine. So we get done with the date and I take her home and all like you normally do on a date and I walk her to the door and I say goodnight and she said goodnight and then she kissed me and I was happy and I got carried up in the moment and the next thing I know…” Anya cut her off.

“Oh my god, please don’t tell me her mother caught you guys about to have sex on her front porch. Or anywhere for that matter… Yeah, you’re totally screwed...” Lexa slapped the other girl on the back of her head to get her attention. Her own face was beat red and she looked absolutely mortified.

“That’s not what happened you idiot, get your head out of the gutter. What happened was much worse…”

“Worse than have her mother catch you in the act of taking her daughter’s innocence? What the hell did you do?” Lexa huffed.

“I could live with her mother never being able to look me in the eye again. Really that’s not that big of a deal, her mother loves me anyways. She’d probably just remind us to use protection and if we were on the porch ask us to move to someplace less public.”

“Okay, so you have a point. So what exactly did you do?” Lexa somehow managed to turn an even deeper shade of red. “Did you fall down the stairs? Cause I understand how that could be pretty embarrassing, that’s a long fall… She does have a ton of stairs.” Lexa groaned.

“I told her I love her.” There was a pause as Anya waited for her to continue to explain, but when she didn’t Anya took the initiative to continue that conversation.

“And then you fell down the stairs?” She asked, clearly still confused as to what the problem was. Lexa groaned and shook her head.

“I wish, I told her I was sorry and ran down the stairs and drove off before she could respond. I shouldn’t have told her that, we haven’t been together long enough for her to have those kinds of feelings for me. I mean I can’t push her into anything she’s not comfortable with and why the hell are you laughing at me?” Anya had indeed begun laughing in relief when she finally understood the situation and she couldn’t help facing palming at the oblivious brunette’s shocked face. “Anya this is serious! What if I just messed everything up by telling her to soon? Or… Or…”

“Lex, the only thing you did wrong was apologizing and running away. You’ve been dating for almost three years, she’s been waiting for you to tell her that for two and a half of those years. Ugh, how did I end up in this position?” Lexa stared, wide-eyed at the other girl.

“You mean she doesn’t hate me for saying it?”

“No, you idiot! You need to go get your girlfriend and fix your screw up before things get even more blown out of proportion than you’ve already blown them. You’re girlfriend’s probably turned into a nervous wreck already.” Anya drug Lexa to her feet and began shoving her towards to the door, Lexa looked at her shocked.

“Right now?” Anya groaned.

“Yes, right now.” Lexa didn’t get a chance to complain before footsteps from Anya’s bedroom distracted her. Her jaw dropped open slightly when one of her girlfriend’s best friends walked into the living room, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Anya’s extra large t-shirts. Raven yawned and glanced between the two of them with a raised eyebrow as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Are we having a party? I’ll get the boozes.” She offered, clearly still half asleep. Lexa caught the blush that spread across Anya’s face before she turned to address the other brunette standing in the middle of the apartment.

“No party, Lexa was just being stupid and needed to be told so. I’ll be back in a minute, go lay back down.” Lexa watched as Raven hummed in consent and wandered back down the hall to Anya’s bedroom. Lexa stared at her best friend waiting for an explanation, but instead was roughly shoved out of the apartment and had the door shut in her face. “Gotta go Lex. Gotta do her… Stuff… Gotta do stuff… Not her… Go deal with your girlfriend.” Lexa heard a crash from inside the apartment and Anya cursed before everything went silent. Leaving her feeling even more confused than when she got there, just for a very different reason.

**~Unapologize~**

Clarke sat on the couch in her mother’s house staring blindly at the half finished sketch in front of her. She couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t even think properly, the scene outside her home replaying in her mind over and over on repeat. Lexa had told her she loved her, and then she apologized and ran away. She reminded herself as the terrified expression of her girlfriend flashed through her mind. _Why did she apologize? Did she get nervous? Or what if she just got caught up in the moment and didn’t mean it? Maybe she’s just been humoring me with our relationship, maybe she wants to break up with me and is just too nice to break up with me like that… What if she’s already found someone else and is just looking for a way to let me down easy?_ Clarke downed half a glass of water and tried to rein in her emotions to keep them in check. _Lexa hates cheaters, she would never cheat on me… I’m being ridiculous… She’s just nervous… Right?_

Clarke tossed her sketchbook to the other side of the couch and turned the tv on and put in The Lion King without much thought. Simply wanting something to help distract her from thinking about her girlfriend who was probably not cheating on her with an attractive, rich business woman from out-of-state… _No that wasn’t happening. Right? Nope bad thoughts… Lions… Lions in a Hamlet like plot… Yes… Happy thoughts… Cute baby lions..._

Thankfully for Clarke she was quickly swept up in her favorite childhood movie and by the time Mufasa’s death came around, she was all out bawling as Simba begged him to get up, so entranced in the movie she didn’t even care that her makeup was running, leaving her looking like some kind of deranged lunatic.

“Come on. Get up! Don’t die! DAMN YOU SCAR!” Clarke dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she yelled at the screen, tear streaming down her face as Simba realized his father was dead. She threw the box of Kleenex at the tv and was disappointed when it didn't make Mufasa come back to life. “Stupid Scar… Poor Simba… Kill evil brothers…” She sniffed and was about a grab her spare box of Kleenex off the coffee table when the doorbell rang through the house and she quickly jumped up, wiping roughly at her tears to make them go away and grabbing her old baseball bat on her way to the door.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered who was calling on her at this time of night, but her brain was preoccupied with a jumble of thoughts that kept switching from Mufasa to her own father to Lexa and back to Mufasa so fast she couldn’t think straight. And the fact she wasn’t thinking rushed back to her all at once when she pulled the door and came face-to-face with her clearly nervous girlfriend who looked close to panicking just standing there. _And I look like a total mess right now._

**~Unapologize~**

Lexa stood in next to the front door and froze. All of her previous insecurities flooding back into her system as she stood trembling in front of the massive door. _Come on Woods… You can do this… You’re just talking to your girlfriend… Who you told not three hours ago that you love her and then fled the scene… Yeah… Piece of cake…_ Lexa pressed the doorbell and it took every ounce of courage she had stored in her body not to bolt from the steps and back into the safety of her car. She ran what she wanted to say over again in her head, she would apologize for apologizing earlier and tell her that she could ignore what she said and did to whatever degree necessary for their relationship to move forward as it had been previously. However every word she had planned to say fled her mind when the door open and she was met with the sight of her girlfriend in a pair of sweatpants and one of her t-shirts that had mysteriously gone missing about a month previous. What really caught her attention was the tear stained mess that had at once been her makeup she looked like a mess and Lexa felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of the girl in front of her and without a second thought she gathered her up in her arms. Her fingers habitually finding their way into the blonde’s hair, gently making their way through the thick blonde locks in an attempt to comfort the crying girl. The palm of her other hand rubbed soothing circles against her back and she could hardly suck in a breath of air around the tightness in her throat.

“It’s okay babe. It’s okay… Shhh... Come here… It’s going to be okay.” She felt the blonde curl her fists in her shirt and bury her face into the crook of her neck. “You okay baby girl?” Lexa asked her gently, though she couldn’t understand Clarke’s response, which was mumbled halfheartedly into her neck. “What was that, babe?”

“Mufasa died…” Clarke whispered in her ear. Lexa sighed in relief and pulled her closer.

“That’s your favorite Disney movie… didn’t you know that he died already?” She asked, a teasing undertone to her question. Clarke grunted her agreement, but otherwise didn’t move, preferring to simply have her slightly concerned girlfriend hold her for the time being. They just stood there for several minutes, Lexa continued to run her fingers through Clarke’s hair while Clarke had wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders. _Okay so she isn’t crying because of what I said/did. That’s good… Okay Woods you can do this. Just breath, in and out, in and out, in and out._ “Is… Are you okay Clarke?” Her voice came out in a hushed whisper and she felt the smaller girl shift against her so they could actually look at each other.

“I’m feeling better.” The _now that you're here_ was left unspoken but it was still felt by both parties. Lexa pulled the other girl more snugly against her and pressed her lips to her forehead.

“I’m sorry.” The words slip away before she has a chance to think about saying them and Clarke tensed slightly against her. Lexa hit herself as the weight of those words washed over them. _Good job Woods. Seriously, that last time you said that you ran away, way to remind her of that._ She mentally chastised herself as Clarke continued to remain frozen in her arms. She’s not even breathing. Lexa realized and groaned internally. “No… I… I unapologize, Clarke.” The blonde finally looked at her, her eyebrow raised slightly in confusion, a hopeful twint in her tired eyes.

“You what?”

“I… Unapologize. I just… Earlier I felt so lost in the moment I stopped thinking clearly... I told you the truth about how I feel, I just couldn't stop it from coming out… And then I was so scared you wouldn't reciprocate that I let my emotions get the better of me and I told you I was sorry and I ran.” Clarke’s eyes had misted over and Lexa was feeling more and more ridiculous by the second for leaving thanks to the look she was being given by the shorter girl. “But… I lied Clarke; I’m not sorry. I meant every word and I can't take it back. And I’m not going to try to take them back to hide how I feel about you… So yeah… I unapologize.” She stared into the other girl's eyes and swallowed down her reemerging fear of rejection.

“Lex…” Clarke's voice broke from the emotional strain of the situation and she shot forward instead of trying to speak, capturing the other girl's lips with her own as a few stray tears escaped unbidden from her closed eyes.

Lexa held her firmly against her body and allowed herself to fall into the kiss. Clarke’s fingers had dug into her loose hair and pulled at it almost desperately as she kissed her, and Lexa had to work to slow the emotional girl’s movements. She kept one arm wrapped around her waist while her other hand made it’s way into the blonde’s hair, gently pulling her back until they were standing there, their lips barely touching, their foreheads pressed together as Lexa gently wiped the tears from Clarke’s cheek.

“I love you, Clarke.” Said girl smiled against her lips.

“I love you too, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece, I had a lot of fun writing it. :) I might end up deciding to upload this to Fanfiction.net at some point, if I do it'll be under the same username as I've got here.


End file.
